xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alison Blaire
Alison Blaire (b. July 25, 1987) is a mutant with photokinetic and audiokinetic powers. She is a founding member of the X-Men Kids. Alison is a member of the Blaire family. 'History' : "Listen. Can you hear it? The wind. Cars. The ocean. The laughter and the screaming and the hum of everything. This city is a symphony. And I'm her speaker." :: −'Dazzler' Early Years Alison Blaire was born to Carter and Katherine Blaire in the Long Island suburb of Gardendale, New York. Alison's parents had a tense relationship, because her father was a stoic law student, while her mother was a free-spirited entertainer. Ultimately, this led to Katherine walking out on Carter, while Alison was still a toddler, leaving Carter to raise Alison with the help of his mother, Bella Blaire. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Alison is an Omega-level mutant. Sound Conversion: The ability to transduce sonic vibrations, which reach her body into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. For example, a car crash and a symphonic passage of equal duration will both produce usable music incoming acoustic vibrations. Dazzler, however, does prefer the sound of music, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained. Not only is music more pleasant to her ears, but the steady beat of popular music provides a more constant source of sound to convert. However, she cannot use any sound produced by her own body. *''Sound Release:'' Ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. Light Projection: Dazzler possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unguessable. Left undirected, the Dazzler’s light will radiate from her body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light (white light is a mixture of all portions of the visible spectrum). By conscious control over the light she produces, she can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Apparently the Dazzler must consciously or subconsciously will the light to leave her body. Otherwise, light would "leak" from her at all times, even when she is asleep or unconscious. She can produce numerous effects with the light she converts from sonic vibrations. She can simply cause a bright glow all about her body. She can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. She can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. She can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium, or a pulsating strobe-light effect. She has learned to manifest her light as: *''Lasers:'' By concentrating, the Dazzler can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which she can cut through virtually anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9 percent). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve another, unknown energy source as well. *''Photon Blasts'' *''Illumination'' *''Strobes'' *''Dazzle:'' The ability to release a chaotic burst of color and light. *''Holograms:'' With effort, she can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. *''Rocket Burst:'' The ability to gain vertical altitude by direction a quick column of light beneath her. *''Destructive Shield:'' The ability to create a destructive shield of light around herself with laser light that can vaporize small, oncoming projectiles. *''Light Mist:'' A glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscures the surrounding area Light Immunity: Alison's body, especially her eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of her light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general. Sound Immunity: Her ability to transduce sound also protects her from being deafened by loud noises. Resurrection Factor: Presently afflicted with a mysterious resurrection factor which prevents her from being killed by conventional methods. 'Abilities' The Dazzler is a highly skilled athlete, and has become a good hand-to-hand combatant thanks to her training with the X-Men; talented singer, actress, and dancer; highly accomplished roller skater. Strength level The Dazzler possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses 'Equipment' Originally Dazzler used to carry a customized radio cassette tape-player to provide her with continuous sound until she gained a special costume that stores sound. Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of the X-Men, conceived the idea for the special costume that Dazzler used to wear in battle. Devices within the costume enabled the Dazzler to store sonic energy more efficiently and to gauge and focus the light she generates with greater skill. Later on she learned how to store the sound inside her own body and then selectively release portions as either sound or light. Her body is constantly absorbing and storing sound. Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Engaged Characters Category:Mutants Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Normal Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Medium Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Some Training Category:Audiokinetics Category:Photokinetics Category:Sound Immunity Category:Light Immunity Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1987 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Blaire family Category:Married Characters